The Man in Him
by druglordhoney
Summary: The truel, real, honest anthology of the women in Edward's life pre-Bella. Fact of the matter is, no man stays a virgin that long. So are you so shocked that he didn't, too? Pre-Twilight. Vampires, Humans. Smut. Lemons. One-shot, for now. Various, non-canon and canon pairings. The age of Edward, definitely.


_**The Man in Him**_

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT THE FILTHY IMAGINATION AND PLOT._

* * *

In a realistic world, there is really no reason to believe that our beloved Edward Anthony Masen would abstain from sex for a century.

I mean seriously, people. With looks that rival Adonis, a beautiful mind, musical talent, not to mention a bachelor status for decades over, why would any man in the right frame of thought refrain from the one unchanging pleasure offered to man of all kind?

No man would.

Therefore, it is only fair that Edward had not either. This, this is the anthology of the women he has bed. Conquests, concubines, they were not. Neither were they the common whores of his time. _Oh no_. Even as a rebellious vampire, he had good, exquisite, taste.

The year is 1941.

Edward clinked his glass with Jasper, a wicked smile on both their faces. They had just heard the news of the attack breaking out in Manila, Philippines. For the outcome of this Second World War had not yet been determined, they were not sent into the battle in the Asian archipelago, and in their defence, they could feel that they were headed for a victory. Jasper was drinking with his girlfriend for all purposes, Maria. He gave her one sloppy kiss and with a resigned chuckle, Edward knew he no longer held his pal's attention. He continued to watch the news regarding the attack by the Japanese in their bases in Manila when he decided he was too bored. Deaths, death surrounded him everywhere, and he was not going to look for it in the fucking television.

He turned his attention back to the girl beside him- Bree. She was a nurse for soldiers like himself, and with one look at his bare torso, and she was already 'in love' with him. Edward did not believe in the idea of love. Had she really been in love with him, she would notice the unnatural coolness of his skin, the paleness of his face, and the changing irises he owned. Yet, she did not take notice of any of this, and as much as he thought love to be blind, he also thought it to be inexistent. Regardless, he always found that women were the one constant thing for males. Vampire or human, women brought pleasures like no other. Therefore, despite being a sceptic, Edward indulged.

He pulls her face closer to his and she quickly closes the distance, ready to plunge her wet tongue in his mouth, ready to give him anything. Her hands pull his face impossibly closer to hers and his in turn grasp her hips against him.

"Oh Edward," she moans, unable to contain the sheer ecstasy at his touch. His fingers pop open two buttons from her brown uniform, and she doesn't even care that they're in a bar. Slowly, his teeth trace a path down from her jugular, to her collarbone, her clavicle, and finally to the top of her pushed up breasts. It was a time of corsets and cleavages, the country was painted in hues of golden sepia and lukewarm grey. Ashes spread throughout America from the nature of war, soldiers were heroes and he- although not human- was a soldier. So he rewarded himself.

Licking the top of the breasts of the girl, Bree, and finally along the dip between her breasts, he was practically dipping his face against her milky white chest. He goes crazy from the softness of her flesh, as compared to his steel hardness. Her erratic heartbeat drove him to a frenzy and he could idly hear Jasper's amused thoughts- _'It's not nice to play with food, Ed_.' Bree goes crazy, rubbing her hips against him frantically, pushing her breasts impossibly closer to his face, her hands fisting his hair lower down her shirt. He pulls her lips closer to him, and kisses her passionately.

In a flash, the three companions she had are gone. She's left in the bar- topless, wet, turned on, and embarrassingly alone.

A man, Riley, offers her a drink and she acquiesces.

The year is 1952.

Edward works odd jobs- trying to find his place within the human world. He slaughtered criminals and cleaned the streets off of felons but the idea of hiding from people forever simply did not sit well with him. So he travelled to areas wherein people still believed in mythical beings, and respected them, instead of butchering them up like his witch friends with torches and steaks.

The year is 1953.

Edward lands in Hanoi, Vietnam in a sugar plantation with a very beautiful hostess. Suri Anh was her name but she most certainly was _not_interested in him. She was married to a local, and when she saw him entering their village- sparkling in the sun- she knew she had to take him to her husband.

"No English!" She roughly yells before grabbing his wrist and pulling him through the mudded streets.

"Ngùc Long!" She yelled again and points at Edward.

"Ah, a vampire!" The Vietnamese man exclaims, "Only I speak in English around here. You can call me Eric. Please, sit down."

After introducing the sugar plantation rules to Edward, Eric tells him about the town and their beliefs. They believed vampires to be some sort of majestic superhuman sent to them by their deities. Eric was a local preacher of spirits and taught the villagers about Paganism, although he had admitted that Buddhism was slowly winning over the Vietnamese.

"We came across one vampire before, and he did not consume human blood. Instead of killing me, he asked me for a job, and so, I made him work here. The people asked me why the strange man sparkled and I could not explain the concept of 'vampire' to them without scaring them away, so I lied. He proceeded on to tell Edward about his future cover.

"Basically, you're a god who helps with planting, your unlimited strength and speed is sent to you by the Pagan fathers and it allows you to quicken harvest for a maximum output. You sparkle because you're a god. Everything is _because you're a god_, and the only payment you ask for, is an animal sacrifice every day."

"Why would I need an animal every day?" Edward asks, nauseating at the thought of keeping pets or trophy cows...

"To drink blood from, of course! I will not sacrifice my people."

Edward agrees, for he was bored with life and wanted to try his hand at being good.

Three months later, and he meets Emmett. The first vampire Eric had met. Fast friends they become but Edward slowly develops a shallow attraction for his friend's vampire wife. He loves her sexy confidence, the subtle way she swayed her hips, the lean body, the long legs and the yellow hair. He loves her ruby lips and how she would lick them when he knew she knew he was looking. She was sex on legs, and every bit as inappropriate.

He was sitting in his cottage one night, shirtless, legs atop his coffee table, smoking weed and enjoying the good non-human life. When she walks in the door, wearing nothing but an oversized shirt tied at the waist with a sash. He needn't look up for he could smell her arousal from her legs and damn if he was not already on full salute. She straddles him and he spares her one look. "Emmett knows everything there is to know about seduction. But, maybe I'm a little bit bored... I've only ever cheated on him once... I don't think I'm being such a bad girl, now do ya?"

Her voice had a southern twang and he realizes she must've been from Texas. She sounded awfully a lot like Jasper. "What's your name, beauty?"

She flips her golden hair around and pouts her ruby red lips, bringing her face closer to his, "Rosalie Hale, sir. I'm married now, so it's Rosalie McCarty. Does it bother you, handsome, that I'm married?"

He wanted her, my god, how he wanted her. The fact that she was married simply added to the thrill of having her. But he couldn't take her, knowing how much Emmett helped him and how much it would hurt if Emmett ever did the same to him. So he roughly pushes her off, saddles on a horse and flees.

She is left alone- wet, turned on, married, and shocked.

Edward leaves Vietnam right before the Vietnam War breaks out.

The year is 1960.

Edward settles next in Chicago, where he meets Carlisle and Esme- vampires living in the same apartment building as he. He notices from the scent that they fed from animals. Friendship and small talk aside, they introduce him to various friends. Only drawback was, just like Bree, these friends were human. Once again, he didn't believe in falling remotely in love with any of them. He returns to his carnal diet of human sex, criminal human blood, and now, animal blood when he had the patience for it. Even as a newborn, Edward always had control of his bloodlust and fucking human females served as one of the only benefits he ever enjoyed. My God, the speed- everyone loved his speed and stamina. He thought he could live like this- without love, just pleasure.

That is, until he meets Heidi. With blue eyes, a tall slender body, and straight long blonde hair, she looked like every boy's fantasy. He just knew he had to have her.

And so he did. His first ever girlfriend.

She didn't want kids, he didn't want marriage. He had too much money to throw away, she was a sucker for riches and glam. She was flashy, he loved spoiling her. Despite their complimentary personality, they find it difficult to connect in a spiritual level. Edward wonders if he's being excessively picky with people but Heidi stays, and he decides to makes things work.

He finally learns values such as fidelity, responsibility and thoughtfulness. He believes he's finally learnt how to love.

But they should've known, it wasn't bound to last.

He pulls her gently atop his body, slowly sinking her womanhood down his manhood. She throws her head back in ecstasy, and gives a moan of pure lust. She rides him, earning multiple orgasms herself but only giving him one. Thirty-two hours of sex straight, and he had only cum twice. He is unsatisfied and frustrated. He couldn't show her what he was truly capable of, for in exchange, that would lead her to be a corpse. So he endures the mediocre sex and gives his loyal girlfriend the best orgasms ever known to a human. His sharp eyes painfully notice the way Heidi's skin no longer held their pearlescent beauty, and he malevolently envisions all the other prettier vampires he's fucked in the past.

_Oh, Gianna... The way she pumped his balls and mouthfucked his dick. Beautiful Gianna..._

The year is 1967.

Edward and Heidi move to Alaska, six years into their companionship, when Edward saw _her_in a diner.

Tall, slender, thin, yet with cheekbones so round you could squeeze them. Her hair was bouncy, wavy and looked so full of life. Her lips were like Rosalie's ruby red, and her eyes were golden honey.

He smelt her. _Vampire_.

She sends a flirtatious grin at him, and he finds himself smiling back. He does not condone infidelity for his half-a-century-year old self knew the consequences cheating brought, yet he knew he could no longer stay with his ageing life-partner. Suddenly, seeing the sunshine haired beauty, made him feel all sorts of alive yet again. Just like when he first saw Heidi, he realizes he needs to have the vampire.

He goes to the diner again the next day, and she sits in front of him, asking him for his order.

"You're a waitress around here?" He casually asks, slowly taking an inventory of her good looks and hot little body.

"Yes I am, you're a vampire around here?"

"I just arrived."

"Married?" She crosses her legs, and his sharp eyes catch the fabric rising up her thighs. He feels the venom pooling at the back of his mouth, and he swallows it, along with the urge to fuck her senseless.

"No, but I'm attached."

She clicks her tongue at him disapprovingly but maintains a playful look in her honey eyes, she continues the conversation anyway, "So, order? We have brilliant dessert."

"Actually," he breathes, leaning in closer to her, "I was thinking... You for take-out?"

He quickly stands and wraps an arm around her waist, ignoring the cat calls of the other patrons in the diner.

"Won't you get in trouble with your semi-wife for this?" She asks as she bats her impossibly long eyelashes at him.

"I'm just making new friends, sweetheart."

"Do you call every girl friend 'sweetheart'?"

He pulls her tighter to himself and whispers dangerously low in her ear, "Only the ones I intend to fuck."

In a second, he has her bending over the couch in the only private lounge in the diner, and has his cock entering her in a dizzying speed- even by vampire standards. This sex was rough, hard, fast- he reconciles with his true nature and ability and my God, how he loves it. Seven orgasms later and they both share a steamy kiss on the lips. The sun is just beginning to set.

It is twilight.

That was the first night he cheats on Heidi, and the first night in more than half a decade, that he's ever felt so alive. He comes home that night without the bacon Heidi asked him to pick up. They get into a heated argument and when she relents and sits on his lap, an epiphany reverberates through his mind.

Alarmingly, he doesn't see Heidi as anything special anymore. She was wilting. Her shoulders and face overly thin. In her obsession to keep herself looking youthful for him, she had starved herself. No matter how much he told her how pretty she was, she never really believed him. So she turned to be anorexic and bulimic and lost all attractiveness she ever used to have. Her eyes were frozen blue, her lips in a straight thin line, with too much pink lip gloss. At only twenty eight years old, he found her looking too old for his eternally seventeen year old self.

"I can't do this anymore, Heidi."

"It's because I'm old isn't it..."

She didn't even flinch. She wasn't asking him. _She knew_. For a second, he tried to remember what was so special about her anyway.

_Ah._

It was that she used to be so curious about everything. She was so eager to please, so desperate into getting him. So she did, and she got the answers to everything. Finally, there was nothing to ask about, no one left to show him off to, because people would be suspicious at his un-aging beauty. There was nothing. The sex was fine. He couldn't fully enjoy himself because he couldn't fully make use of his abilities. He was too much for her, and she was too little for him.

He kept quiet, knowing that she was right. She was old.

And Tanya, his sexy vampire order-taker was anything but.

He doesn't leave Heidi, choosing to be in her company just so she wouldn't die of loneliness. In her naïve human heart, she was hoping he was trying for her. She couldn't ask him to change her, she wanted to die and see heaven and she didn't really think even she'd find Edward all that entertaining four millennia from now. So for now, she hoped that her vampire would return to her while she stupidly ignored the lipstick stains on his collars, the ripped buttons of his shirt, and the racy thongs in the back pocket of his slacks- the same one she bought him so many years ago.

He grabs Tanya's hand, nearly dragging her out the diner. He pushes her into his car almost forcefully, unable to contain the excitement inside him. Once inside the confines of his car, he pulls her palms down across his erection and groans in a low voice, "Babe, you are so fucking hot." She strokes the erection in his jeans gently, sensually. He sucks in a quick breath before launching his lips onto hers. "You are fucking sexy. I can't wait to have you. _Over, and over, and over again_." She pulls his tongue inside her mouth and in a few seconds, he already has her bouncing up and down his jean-clad cock in the driver's seat.

"Tanya, we- we have to go. I want to fucking take you eight ways to Sunday in your house. Baby, please."

"Just drive."

She launches her lips on his neck and he thanks God that he was a vampire. With his abilities, he was able to maneuver the car throughout the roads of Alaska. In a matter of seconds, they were speeding down the highway. The trees and snow passed by them in an indiscernible blur of greens and whites. Tanya slowly feels his erection growing impossibly harder and so she grinds her pussy against his lap. She gasps in pleasure as she feels his hardness pulsing against her bundle of nerves.

In a flash, she unbuttons his jeans and squeals in delight as she realizes he was completely nude beneath the denim. Edward growls and pushes his hips upwards Tanya's awaiting hands. She pulls and grasps at his hard cock with her skilled palms. She pumps it hard and fast, eager to see him come in front of her while driving. "Fuck, babe…" he moans lowly as she rolls his dick around in her firm grip.

She licks and sucks his neck, while playing with his hard-on. He struggles just to keep his eyes on the road and with a relieved sigh; he finally parks the car outside her tiny house. Frantically, he pushes her off him and carries her to the door.

"Baby, I want to come inside you." She hears the desperation in his voice, immediately stops her misdoings, and looks at him with fake nonchalance. He growls at her attempt at further teasing and turning him on. He kicks the door down, and throws Tanya across the living room couch.

"Tanya, do you know how fucking bad I want you?" He huskily whispers as he blows steamy breaths across her neck and chest.

"Just as much as I want you, babe," she breathes heavily, pulling his shirt away.

He growls and roughly rips her sexy little fucking dress apart, getting impossibly harder at the sight of his girl in a total hot mess. With a flick of his fingers, her lacy undergarments join the ruined pile of clothing. Tanya moans as Edward ravages her body with his adoring eyes and she pulls his offending jeans away from his legs, and finally, they are both ass-naked.

She doesn't waste any time in mounting him on her leather couch. He sets her down on the sofa and kneels in front of her, sighing as he smells her wet, drenched pussy. _Damn this sexy fuckable woman—my woman. _

"So fucking wet for me," he whispers, sending chills up her sex, "only for me." He finishes that thought off by placing his tongue against her throbbing centre and licking at it like a man's last chance at water.

"Edward, please," Tanya begs, thrusting her hips towards his face, and grasping his bronze head roughly closer into the apex of her thighs.

"Please, Edward—fuck, Edward please," she wails, unable to contain her lustful longing.

"Yes, babe?"

"Fuck me!" She yells, tearing at the back of the couch furiously.

He grins wildly and uses his fingers to pinch and roll her clit, along with the tongue-fucking he was making her suffer. She thrusts her centre even faster towards his face and he buries his face inside her pussy, giving her a thorough licking. He groans a resounding 'oh my god' which sends amazing pleasure straight through her tight little pussy.

In hindsight, they both knew the front door was wide open and surrounded by debris, and nosy neighbors could come in any moment to check what the entire ruckus was about. In hindsight, they also knew they were being too loud and that nosy neighbors could call Heidi any time to tell her of the infidelity that was going on.

In that moment, Tanya gets into a wilder frenzy as she wishes more than anything for Heidi to catch them at this ridiculously sexy foreplay. She would show Heidi how much Edward really needed to hold back with her, she would fuck Edward's brains out and look haughtily at Heidi, and smile her million-dollar smile. She would flip her superior blonde hair, and flaunt her taut young skin at Heidi and watch Heidi shed human tears at the sight of her mounting Edward instead.

She pushes his head closer to her entrance and she whines possessively, "You're mine, babe. You're mine. Ug- Uh, just mine!"

"Yes. Yes. Yes!" He growls, "You are the hottest fucking woman I have ever laid eyes on. Fuck, Tanya."

"Tell me you don't like eating off Heidi. Tell me you think of me when you fuck her."

"Baby, I don't even touch her anymore. I want you, oh god, I fucking want you."

He rasps his carnal desire for her, for her body and for her juices. Finally, she cums and milks his tongue and fingers with her orgasm.

Without even giving her any time to recover her strength, his mouth works hard against her pussy again, his tongue sliding in and out of her, biting and nipping at her clit. His tongue continues fucking her to oblivion while his hands roughly kneads her breasts. He pulls her legs up his neck again as he works even harder to fuck her pussy with his tongue. Just before she was about to climax for the second time, he stops and looks at her darkly.

If not for his intense gaze, she would have slapped him very hard for stopping. Yet something about that gaze made her fear Edward and want him even more.

He leans up and kisses her passionately, their tongues deep in each other's mouths. In a nutshell, they were basically fucking each other's mouths with their tongues. He hums, registering the fact that she was kissing him, when just a few seconds ago, he was lapping up at her womanly juices. She, on the other hand, enjoys tasting her rawest substances from him. Without warning-, he thrusts his cock all the way inside Tanya, pulls out, and slams right into her so hard, she almost lost her balance.

"Fuck. Fuck me good, babe." She urges him, grasping at his hips tightly.

He slams his hard engorged dick into her some more, causing his balls to hit against her hot body. Conversation cut off, as the only sounds reverberating were grunts and growls, moans and groans. The fucking atmosphere was carnal. The couch was totally ripped apart by now and they were fucking on the warm wooden floors of her house. He immediately pulls one full ivory white breast inside his mouth, sucking and biting it hard around the nipple. The bite sends equal amounts of pleasure and pain into her body, but her excitement drowns out any pain, and she encourages him to fuck her harder, fuck her faster.

Together, their orgasms begin building up at the lowest pits of their stomachs, sending tingles down until their toes. He buries his dick inside her a second too long, and pulls out again, and plunges into her with abandon. She feels her climax, and she knows, he does too.

His cock had no mercy as it continued pounding into her hard and fast, it was rock hard and every bit as sensually arousing as ever. At this point, Tanya was heaving, pushing her breasts up closer Edward's moving lips and hands.

Her walls clamp down on his dick, and his dick shoots off his load. She grabs his ass tightly, holding him closer to her for a few more seconds, as her convulsing begins to lessen down. He relentlessly continues pushing his engorged member inside her already throbbing pussy and the intensity throws them both off another wave.

"Edward!"

"Tanya!"

They scream each other's names at the same time, riding out one of the most intense orgasms both have ever known.

He looks at his phone and notices '9 _missed calls from Heidi_'. He contemplates calling her back but stops when he feels sensual fingers massaging his shoulders and neck.

Sensually, Tanya whispers against his ear, "Babe. Are you leaving now?"

He replies in an equally husky and seductive tone, "Not without at least four more rounds, baby." He sends her a flirty wink and slaps her bouncy ass.

A year was all it took.

The room was silent, too silent. "Heidi?" He calls out. He runs to their bedroom, worried that she had done something rash, stupid or suicidal. Happily, she did not, but she still wasn't there.

"She's gone." He whispers to no one in particular.

He decides to travel the world with Tanya. Not really as a couple, but simply a nomad, travelling with a lady vampire who had a waiting home. Anytime she wanted to leave, she could leave him and fly back to her family in Alaska. Theirs was a relationship of convenience and not commitment. Well, at least the sex had been tones better. He hears from Jasper, apparently he finally married- a psychic vampire named Alice.

"Maria?"

"We had her blood for our wedding night."

Edward cackled a laugh and told himself he needed human blood soon. Anytime soon. Rosalie writes him a letter next, letting him know that Emmett found out about her illicit affair with one human named Royce King III.

_'Emmett butchered him alive and fed him to a pack of wolves. I am so ashamed. Please, forgive me.  
On another note, I am now forever loyal to my Emmett. In fact, we are renewing our vows next week in Krabbi, Thailand. We love it here in the southeast. Visit us soon.  
-Mrs McCarty'  
_  
He was touched at the letter and wrote back that he and his companion might make the trip, but gave no promises. Esme and Carlisle finally left Chicago and migrated to New York. They shared their deepest apologies for the failure of Edward and Heidi and he sent back a letter to let them know he was extremely happy with his life now. He was extremely happy to have his Tanya.

He pulls down her dress to her waist and fondles her breasts eagerly cupping them with his palms, squeezing them frantically, having her arch her back in sheer fucking ecstasy.

He plunges his tongue down the dip between the valleys of her chest, lightly nipping at her ivory skin. Within seconds, her rock hard nipples steeled even more. Guttural moans filled their bedroom and he felt dizzy at the idea that this woman beneath him was fully his now, without complications and just pure bliss. He lightly bites her, causing her to yell in pleasure and pain.

"Touch me down there, baby," She moans. He loves it when she calls him 'baby', it made him feel seventeen and very, very human.

With a pull of his fingers, her dress falls apart in shreds, intensifying the scent of her arousal further in their room. She pulls off his shirt and pants within a quarter of a second, and flings them across the room in twice the speed. All that was separating the two lovers was a piece of silky thongs. Edward rubs her through her underwear gently, slowly, successfully teasing Tanya into a wild frenzy. She rolls her head in delight, panting deep unnecessary breaths and moaning his name. The venom coats her undergarment and Edward feels the dampness between his fingertips, with a smug grin, he tears it in the centre and attached his tongue onto her wet folds. She lets out a loud scream and pulls his head closer into her sex. He growls at the feeling of his hair being pulled and sheer lust occupies his body at the thought of driving his woman crazy_. He fucking drove her crazy. She was his. _

"Mine," he growled as he gently nipped at her clit.

"Yours, baby. Yours, yours, yours!"

His hands make their way up her breasts, kneading them and twisting her nipples between his fingertips. His tongue lashed at her womanhood and her own hands held his head deep inside her pussy. Her legs wrap themselves up his neck, keeping him caged in every way. "Faster!" she urges him on.

His skilled hands join his tongue in pleasuring her. His fingers curling inside her tight pussy while his tongue laps at her folds. He feels her muscles clenching beneath him as she yells her demands. "Cumming, baby—baby I am fucking cumming!"

Within seconds, her legs momentarily tighten around him and her gasps pause, then her orgasm rips out her body in one, two, three convulsions.

He looks at her beautiful face, feeling pride at making his girlfriend experience such pleasure. Without any doubt, they would have an amazing life together. In less than a minute, Tanya pushes him up against their bedroom wall, and he grasps her shoulder for support- not that he was unsteady, just that he was taken by surprise.

She kneels in front of him and he feels himself catch his breath. He gives out a wicked grin as he guides her blonde head closer to his throbbing cock.

"Make me feel good, baby." He demands of her as she licks her lips while eyeing his cock hungrily.

She was always amazing with her blowjobs. Their stamina and speed as a couple, plus their intensity and strength fueled for a great sex life, and for a moment, Edward wonders how he ever survived such a dismal life with Heidi. That thought is immediately pushed away as Tanya takes him in deep and fast. _Fuck_.

Using her teeth to gently trace his length, and her hands to play with his sack, he gently pushes her head into him some more. Her tongue licks at him and the bobbing motion of her head beneath him sends him into a wild frenzy_. Such a fucking glorious sight_. She hums and the vibrations go straight to his dick. He throws his head back against the wall in pleasure and he idly hears a resounding crack.

"Faster! Faster, Tan. Faster!"

She complies gladly and in two more long, hard, sucks, he shoots his seed deep inside her throat and while batting her long eyelashes up at him, she swallows proudly. They share a searing kiss, loss in the bliss of finally being with each other, equally.

"Who changed you, my darling?" Tanya whispers, slowly grazing his nipples with her French tipped fingernails.

"I was changed by Peter and Charlotte of Brazil. I was in Rio with my parents when I was only seventeen; we were there for a family holiday. It was the Carnivale and I got lost. Three days later, and this is what has become of me. I killed Peter and Charlotte immediately for taking away my life, so I don't actually know my purpose in this world. But for my parents- the loss of their son caused both of them to hang themselves mere weeks after the Carnivale. The rest is history."

He kisses the wrist of his woman and asks her the same question.

"An incubus bit my biological mother, unwilling to let me and my two biological sisters go, she turned us all to be vampires, too. Unbeknownst to me, her morbid curiosity drove her to change one other person- my eldest sister's two year old son.

"In her crime of making an immortal baby, the Volturi settled her."

"Ah, typical of them. So… Carmen and Eleazer?"

"They were guards of the Volturi. They offered to take us in and left Volterra to raise us as their own. Somehow, our vampire family found humanity in each other."

"I do love you, my Tanya, and one day I want a family with you, too."

Too distracted with kissing her, he had not noticed the sudden stiffness of his lover.

Edward begins to undress her slowly, his hands worshipping her body in a speed she has never felt him use before. She knew the message he was trying to convey and although she did not necessarily agree with it, did not mean she did not appreciate it. For just today, she ignored the nauseating churns in her belly and focused on the pleasure she always felt each time she was with Edward.

Edward, beautiful with his golden eyes and toned body, somehow, ended up with her and gave her all his love and devotion. Never had she held on to a man for so long. She usually used mortal men; sex as foreplay and their blood for the main event. The few times she had fucked vampires, they would only last one- or at the most, two rounds with her. Edward has been her longest and most impressive companion. At the back of her mind, she knew she loved him –to some extent. Yet, she was not entirely sure she was willing to tie herself down to him forever. Perhaps she was. Perhaps she was not. The point was- she was uncertain.

"Baby, why are you so tense?" He asks her, worriedly.

"Just the magnitude of your words, Edward. You take my non-existent breath away." She whispers back, holding his face to hers tenderly. For a moment, she would enjoy him. No one else has ever loved her before. She tunneled all her love, good feelings and focus on making him feel just as good. He laughed breathlessly, his eyes crinkling in that adorable way and he continued his ministrations down her body.

He massages her breasts softly as she runs her fingers down the spine of his back, gently scratching him with nails. Her fingers hovered above his ass and she gives him a wicked smile as he sucks in a deep breath. He rolls her nipples in between his fingertips, looking at them with so much adoration- you would think he never saw them before.

Edward's fingers continued down her hypersensitive skin, tracing her hipbone with extra care, until his fingers reach the promise land. She grabs at his cheeks and gives them a squeeze just as he plunges his fingers inside her warmth.

She thrusts against his fingers earnestly, dying to get a release. Edward teases Tanya some more, and latches his lips upon hers possessively, and with abandon. His tongue licked her lips, begging for entrance. She grants this eagerly, parting her lips and pressing her tongue against his seductively. They push and pull against each other, tasting every single millimeter there is to taste. She wraps her legs around his waist, and using all her vampire might; she _finally_ pulls his weight down on her.

His glistening tip lightly brushes against her arousal, and both gasp at the sudden jolt of immense pleasure. In a few teasing strokes, Tanya gets enough of this infuriating Edward, and impales herself upwards on her lover.

"Fuck…" he lets out a low growl and his eyes roll back in his head.

"That's right, baby. Fuck me."

She pulls his head down back and kisses him passionately, and both finally give in and thrust at each other.

_One, two, three, fuck fuck fuck oh god_ the pleasure…

Edward pushes himself away from her, and pushes her waist back down on the bed. With a wicked smile, he pounds into her and her fingers pull his hair almost painfully.

"Fuck you feel so good, Edward."

"Tell me, baby. Tell me how good I feel."

"So- _so fucking good_. Oh, god."

"God isn't here, Tan. Just me."

Tanya throws her head back with a light hiss as Edward adds in two fingers underneath them. She was writhing in pleasure as he relentlessly twisted her clit, and pounded her pussy with his engorged cock. His tongue ran the length of her neck, and if she could, she knew she'd be crying in the fucking perfection of their fornication.

She feels her stomach clenching and she tears the sheets in her anticipation. Edward feels his walls tightening around him and he looks at her with a wicked grin.

"Cum with me, babe."

She closes her eyes and in a few more quick but full strokes, he shoots his venom inside her, and she orgasms. They are left panting for breath, despite not needing it, due to the intensity of their actions.

Just like she knew, Edward's herculean skills and love distracted her well into the evening and she found herself craving him even more. "Ready for an encore, babe?" she teases.

Two decades later and the weirdest things began happening. Carlisle and Esme moved to live in Port Angeles. In a small restaurant, Bella Italia, they meet Alice and Jasper, convincing them of a new diet. The duo joins the former. They move to Oregon, where in they meet Rosalie and Emmett while hunting in the forest. Collectively, all move to Portland.

Edward- ecstatic with the development- felt like he was ready to settle down and live with people (well, vampires) and just needed one last formality.

"Tanya Katarina, will you marry me?"

The year was 2000 when he finally chose to join Carlisle's coven. _Alone_. He thought back to 1995 when Tanya rejected him.

"I- I can't marry you! I can stay with you for as long as you like. But, we, we can't be bounded by mortal vows! We are immortal! And I will not, not, have a divorce when one day you realize you don't want me anymore."

"I will always want you, love you, need you, my darling." He whispers quietly, unprepared for a rejection of any kind. He thought they were in the same page. He thought she wanted this, too.

"I will stay, but I shall not be married." Her voice was firm, unwavering, and if he could tear, he would be crying pathetically by now.

"Then I must go." They were the hardest words he's ever had to say, but he knew he had to be strong. Somehow, he knew marriage, love and companionship were things people shouldn't compromise.

He went off. Five years of solace in Timbuktu, while Tanya spent five years of solace in Afghanistan. They corresponded through regular letters, still expressing care and love for the other. But one day, she had written to him from Alaska.

She was fine, and she told him to be, as well.

And then he moves on, and moves with his new coven to Forks, Washington, once more indulging in the pleasure of having a human girlfriend.

Except… things are different with this one.

Things are changed, _forever._

Heidi, the first woman he wanted for companionship.

Rosalie, the first woman he wanted and yet rejected.

Tanya, the first woman he wanted for forever.

Bree and Gianna, a symbol of the countless women he's bed, kissed, lied to and left- regardless of their species.

Isabella Swan- well, we'll see about her, won't we?

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _Well, this is something I've been meaning to do for so long. I'm glad to have finally written it. I hope you like it. It's definitely something different (I hope). Leave me some love, if you want to.

While I'm shamelessly asking for love, let me advertise my other stories: 'Destruction', 'My Little Alice' and 'Their Dichotomy'.

Have a great holiday, my dear readers!


End file.
